El principio de un nuevo comienzo
by MariaPotterf
Summary: Explica como Harry llena el vacío que hay en el interior de Draco. Inspirado en Monster de Paramore, Slash leve, DRARRY. ¡lean!


Disclaimer: Todo es de JK. Rowling.

Advertencia: Slash leve, drarry.

¡Hola! esta es una historia vieja que tenia, y la modifique para volverla a subir mejorada, antes no era un drarry y correspondía al nombre de Monster. La historia trata de cómo Draco lucha desesperadamente consigo mismo para volverse bueno como un renacer y en eso se incluye harry, es angustiosa pero tiene un buen final. Espero que les guste.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

El principio de un nuevo comienzo:

El renacer de un Fénix: 

.

.

.

.

_Fuiste mi conciencia,_

_Tan silencioso ahora eres como el agua y empezamos a ahogarnos._

Me permito recordar los fantasmas de mi pasado, me halan hacia un abismo del que no quiero salir, me recuerdan a esos años de escuela en los que solía reír, estudiar o incuso molestarte, ese tiempo en el que solía ser feliz. Ahora me encuentro caminando por los desérticos y destruidos pasillos de Hogwarts, viendo lo que "Mi bando" a causado, estoy llorando. Lloro por que se que gran parte del caos ha sido mi culpa.

_Soy humano, tengo un esqueleto_

_Pero yo no soy el villano, a pesar de lo que se está siempre predicando._

Sé que no soy perfecto, no me siento perfecto. Por lo menos no en este momento. Se siente el sufrimiento, el llanto de varias personas. Me acerco y veo que Hermione esta desesperada, abrazando a Ron y más adelante estas tú, caminando a lo que promete ser un cruel destino. Corro hasta una de las plazas del colegio y entre los grandes pilares veo tu silueta entrando en el bosque prohibido. Me caigo de rodillas, sigo llorando, pero ahora más fuerte, con más razones para hacerlo. Aunque se tu destino, te deseo la mejor suerte. Me levanto y miro hacia el espeso bosque, me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a todo esto? Recuerdo que no solo eres para mí. Tu destino esta marcado desde que legaste al mundo y no puedo evitar pensar en que tan rápido como me doy cuenta de que te tengo más rápido aun te pierdo.

_¿No te has preguntado alguna vez cómo sobrevivir?_

Sigo parado en el mismo lugar, esperando a que salgas victorioso de este asalto, pero me hundo en pena al mirar a Hagrid salir con tu cadáver en brazos, salgo corriendo hasta afuera del castillo, mis lagrimas salen a chorros, no puedo creer que te estoy perdiendo que te perdí. Me detengo ante el causante de mis penas, y veo que esta eufórico de alegría, cierro mis ojos con la esperanza de que te levantes, pero al abrirlos sigue esa cruel visión y siento que ya no puedo vivir sin ti. ¿No te has preguntado alguna vez cómo sobrevivir? Esa pregunta se repite muchas veces en mi cabeza con tu vos, tu vos la repite. Cuando vuelvo en sí, él me esta llamando y escucho la desesperada voz de mi madre, pidiendo que vuelva entre sus brazos, no lo dudo, porque ya no tengo razón por la que vivir. Me acerco y él me abraza como si fuera dueño de mi cuerpo, me da asco estar en esa posición, avanzo y mi madre me toma en brazos, dándome el calor de su amor, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor. Ella sabe porque estoy llorando, y para consolarme luego de un rato me susurra "No esta muerto"…

_Bueno, ahora que se ha ido, el mundo es nuestro._

Todo paso tan rápido, solo recuerdo ver a mi madre a los ojos y luego salir corriendo hacia la multitud que se aglomeraba por entrar al castillo, mis padres me llamaban pero no me importo nada en ese momento solo ir hasta el gran comedor, me hago espacio entre tanta gente y veo al señor tenebroso furioso y tu parado ante el imponente como un dios. El te lanza un hechizo y por poco mi corazón deja de latir, cuando el hechizo rebota y cae sobre él; cómo aquel oscuro día de octubre, el día en el que tus padres murieron; mi corazón da un vuelco y corro a abrazarte, pero no soy el único muchas personas corren hacia ti. Yo solo me quedo entre las sombras, pero aunque estoy solo, estoy feliz como aquellos días en los que nada importaba.

_Pero dejo que mi corazón, este en algún lugar del fondo…_

_Te voy a conseguir uno nuevo y le devolveré la esperanza de que le han robado._

Camino por Hogwarts, tarareando una triste melodía. Sé que lo que me viene no será fácil, pero es mucho mejor que lo que pasaría si Harry no hubiese vencido. Me detengo en la torre de astronomía y miro hacia el amanecer. La última vez que estuve parado ahí, no sabía que hacía y ahora no sé lo que haré. Pero sé que todo estará bien. Escucho a alguien subir las escaleras y miro hacia atrás, eres tú. Simplemente me volteo y sigo mirando el amanecer de un nuevo comienzo. Te paras a mi lado, y pienso que mi corazón aunque este en el fondo late con fuerza. Luego de unos minutos tomas mi mano, dándome seguridad, la aprietas y le das un pequeño beso. Me miras, no hacen falta las palabras, pero me dices: "Te voy a conseguir un nuevo corazón y le devolveré la esperanza que le han robado, tranquilo todo estará bien… te lo prometo". Sonreí por primera vez con verdadera felicidad. Te prometo que saldremos adelante juntos.

"Renaceré de las cenizas como un fénix y me curare, voy hacerlo por los dos.

Porque no existe en este mundo un amor mas verdadero que el nuestro".

Me abrazas, mientras los rayos del sol inundan por primera vez en mucho tiempo la torre de astronomía.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas me han pedido un long fic, y comenzare a trabajar en eso, pero para los últimos días del mes de mayo, por ahora no me siento muy bien y tengo algunos inconvenientes con la universidad, además de otras cosas, por eso les digo que será para últimos de mayo o para principios de junio.

Tendrá varios capítulos y serán largos porque hare un capitulo por mes, Estará relacionado con muchas cosas, les adelantare que tiene un toque musical y de misterio.

Antes de despedirme, quiero darle gracias a mi club de chicas lectoras (suena loco pero si) conformado por: Natalypm, lolalipop, thedarkangel, chicablack, verously, rilakkuma, siempre me comentan las quiero mucho ;)

¡Lluvia de rr para Mari!


End file.
